Snapshots
by Lightning Strikes Multi
Summary: My version of Rorschach's Blot's Odd Ideas. All of these little snapshots are free to anyone who wants to work with them. That's right, all of these. You can use all or a bit of any of them. Possible slash, Dumbledore Bashing, Powerful!Harry, Dark!Harry.
1. Draco NoName

Snapshot 1 – DM is an idiot and offers to buy HP for more that the Malfoys is worth. HP is being sold, for whichever reason you want.

"Let us start the bidding on our final and most awaited round, Harry Potter."

A glasses-less Harry Potter in form-fitting clothing elegantly strolled onto the stage, face a blank mask and brilliant emerald eyes challenging the audience.

"Let us begin at one hundred million galleons. Do I have an offer?"

The offer was taken, and raised increasingly, in increments of ten million galleons.

… "One hundred and fifty." … "Three hundred." …

"Five hundred!" A voice rang out from the doorway. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had snuck his way into the room, uninvited and unnoticed in the furor. He had heard, earlier in the day, a conversation between his father and godfather. He had thus learned that Harry Potter would be up at auction. Thus, acting foolishly, he snuck in amidst the bidding, and bid five hundred galleons, not knows the true denomination. He had simply wished to humiliate his rival, not bankrupt his House. Nor did he truly understand, or even sense, his error at the moment.

"House Malfoy does not support this bid," Lord Lucius Malfoy proclaimed, voice ringing above the murmur. "House Malfoy will not pay for it, and furthermore I proclaim that Draco Malfoy is no longer a member of House Malfoy."

He had to do something to salvage his House, and Draco was never proper Lord material to begin with. He had also recently began to plan setting up his son, Harry, as the next Lord Malfoy, and thus was somewhat relieved to have the excuse to disown the air-brained ponce. He had brought it on himself, with such an outrageous offer.

"But father!"

"Silence! I am not your father, and never was! I hereby proclaim Draco No-Name, formerly Draco Malfoy, not a member of House Malfoy in any way, shape, or form. He will not be allowed to benefit in any way from House Malfoy, unless he provides a equal-valued service to one or more members of the House, pending Lord Malfoy's approval. So have I said, so may it be." And with that, Draco became Houseless, and nameless.

"Fa—" Draco No-Name was banished out the door by a furious Lord Malfoy. The door shut behind him, cutting off the word.


	2. Assassin

**Harry the Assassin**

(Insert standard disclaimer here)

**Prologue**

A shadow leapt over gilded roofs and flew across manicured gardens, ever closer to the grey slate of Malfoy Manor. A knife wept blood from its leather sheath by his side, supplying the only color to this apparition. The shadow, in the form of a short man or perhaps a youth, stopped at the giant gilded gates, instead choosing to land just outside. A small, blood-covered hand proceeded to besmirch the face of the gates, covering the smooth round plate in the middle with the foul grime.

The gates opened, accepting its visitor. A man in Acromantula silk robes silently witnessed his entrance. The grey of the robes complimented the grey eyes glaring at the "guest," and the sun glinted from the smooth waterfall of platinum blond hair.

The shadow, now resolved into a small teenaged boy of fourteen, broke the uneasy silence first. "You'd better clean the gates before it hardens," he commented, leaving no doubt as to what _it_ could possibly be. His only reward was a glare.

With a sweep of his immaculate robes, the host began a languid stroll up the stone-paved path, while casually swinging the ostentatious cane held in his gloved right hand. The beige deerskin leather had likely never been defiled with the substances still dripping from the visitor, who silently follows.


	3. Alternate Sortings

Snap3-alternate sortings

DM

Draco Malfoy strutted up to the Sorting Hat, certain of a fast placement into Slytherin.

'Hmm…not smart enough for Ravenclaw. No brains to speak of. And no loyalty or trust, so Hufflepuff is out. And what you call cunning I call cowardice; hiding behind your father will get you nowhere fast. So that leaves…'

"Gryffindor!"

And the rest is history

HP

Harry Potter just wanted to be accepted, to not be a freak anymore.

'Hello there, young man. No need to be nervous. Let's see now, shall we? You are brave, you'd have to be to stay at that hellhole that's your relatives' home. Not your home though, eh? You are smart enough to do what's needed to survive, but not hung up on facts enough for Ravenclaw. You don't trust easily, or really at all, and a childhood of starvation and beatings has made you less than honest and altruistic. And I can't berate you for that; after all, we all try to preserve our own hides before others'. So that leaves cunning, which you are full of. Have to be, I suppose, to have survived so long. You had to trick your way into food and rest, I bet. Those disgusting muggles are just like the ones that made Slytherin push for the expulsion of all muggleborns from Hogwarts. After all, if they don't know of magic, they can't attempt to harm magical children. You would not believe how many children were harmed while visiting their muggleborn friends at home. Well, come visit me again sometime! I'll be waiting for you in Albus's office, just ask the gargoyle to let you in.'

"Slytherin!"


	4. That Obligatory Azkaban Fic

Snap4-Azkaban

The bright light of the cloud-wrapped sun hurt the black-haired boy's eyes.

"Come along, my boy. Sirius is waiting for you at Headquarters," said a twinkle-eyed Dumbledore.

Harry Potter scowled. "I ain't your boy, old man. You left me to rot in Azkaban, you think I wanna listen to your blather?"

"Harry, my boy, surely you understand? There was nothing I could do! Minister Fudge was adamant, and he had the law on his side!"

"Law sh-mall, I was attacked by dementors! I saved myself and my worthless lard of a cousin!" Harry was getting angry. He had been found guilty of underage magic and breaking the Statute of Secrecy, and sent to the worst prison in the world.

"But my boy, no one could know that they were your relatives. Your safety is key! No one can know where you live! You want to protect your family, don't you?"

"Stuff it, you bastard. They were never my family, and you knew it. I was stuffed in a cupboard for ten years!"

The as-yet unnoticed aurors gasped. "Is this true, Headmaster?" Shaklebolt asked. "Did Harry Potter have to live I a cupboard? And you knew?"

"This is all a misunderstanding, my boy. You will see." Dumbledore's twinkle, had, however, dimmed. This was the true confirmation that the accusations had hit home.

"You know what, shut your traps. I've done my time, now I'm gonna get my fun. I've had a crummy life, and it was all your fault. You didn't help me when I was suffering at the Dursley's, being their slave, you didn't help when I was assaulted every year at Hogwarts, and you didn't speak up for me at the trial. Well, I have news for you, Bumbledore, I quit. You can find someone else to be your poster boy. I'm gonna leave, and find a place where I can actually be happy and safe. From now on, you're on your own."

And with that, Harry Potter disappeared. Some say it was a portkey, some argue it was wandless, wordless, soundless apparition. However, all will agree that that was the last time anyone in Britain saw the Boy-Who-Lived. And for the first time since the reign of Grindelwald, Dumbledore was rendered speechless.

374 words


	5. Time Travel

Snap3-Time travel

A lone candle burned in the middle of the pentagram.

"Timus travelus," intoned the solitary figure holding said candle. And with the stroke of midnight on the eve of the summer solstice, the green-eyed boy disappeared.

"I'm back!"

The smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive was barren, with barely serviceable furniture, most of which was filled with the broken remnants of toys belonging to the beloved son of the house. The room had belonged to Dudley before mysterious letters had begun to arrive, and still held few hints that another boy was now living there. Harry's trunk was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, the "room" he had lived in a mere month before.

Today was the day to board the Hogwarts Express, and Harry Potter could not be happier. He had woken up in his eleven-year-old body, exactly as planned. This time around, things would be different. Cedric and Sirius would survive, and he would finally get a loving family, and be on the right side of the war.

It began after Sirius's death. Depressed, Harry had sought refuge in the Room of Requirement, vaguely wishing for a place to be safe, and for help in surviving the coming war. The Room had provided a single book that had changed his entire outlook. Its title was, "The Treatise of the Oppressed."

The book detailed the plight of the Dark, which, while opposite the Light, cannot be defined as evil. The Dark had been increasingly oppressed under the reign of the Light Lord Dumbledore, who led the populace into believing that Dark meant evil. This was despite the fact that Grindelwald, whose defeat led Dumbledore to his current prominence, was a Light Lord. The current Light Lord spouted equality and freedom for all, yet pushed through legislation preventing Dark creatures like werewolves from gaining lawful employment, amongst other laws. Under his reign, even certain Light creatures suffered; for example, the unicorns were forced to share their forest with acromantulas, all because Hagrid is useful to Dumbledore. The name of the Forbidden Forest had been given because it had once been a protected reserve, where all creatures can live peacefully, yet now it was increasingly a horrifying place that few creatures wanted to live in.

The dementors had been forced into a gloomy island, guarding deranged Wizard prisoners who did not fill their bellies and souls adequately. There were simply too many dementors in too small a space, and with vastly inferior food. Before, in the Forbidden Forest, they had large tracts of land for their individual needs, and were a valued part of the Forest ecosystem. There was little adverse effect to the other dwellers, and the severely injured can be given a peaceful and painless escape.

Yeah, totally forgot what I was going for.


	6. Learned Baby

Snap 6- Learned Baby

A baby wailed into the cold November air, as he struggled with his blanket from within a basket on a front stoop. He was cold, hungry, and needed changing. However, he was only destined to get one of those needs satisfied.

A thin horse-faced woman opened the door and screamed.

He had become disillusioned with the Wizarding World, a people so fickle as to waver between naming him the Second Coming of Merlin and dubbing him The Incalculable Evil that is Cause of All That is Wrong in Their Tiny Little World. Yes, capitals, for nothing related to Harry Potter can be said to be normal.

He had suffered for ten years at the hands of his so-called relatives, whose threats of orphanages instead generated happy dreams, so much better were such places than his current circumstances. Even with third- or fourth-hand hand-me-downs, at least they would have still fit better that his cousin's old clothing. The little food he would have gotten would have been enough for a little boy, unlike what he got at the Dursleys. He had toiled for them all day, for less than the sustenance and room one would allot even the mangiest cur of a stray dog; at least they had the ability to roam and be free.

He had later discovered, in a parseltongue book hidden in Slytherin's Secret Chamber, that it was magic itself that had enabled him to not only survive, but grow. His situation was hardly unique, for the great man himself had documented such cases a thousand years ago. Based on that, the man had campaigned for the removal of all magical children from muggle households, but over the years his vision had been lost, and his wisdom warped. His proponents today believed him to have advised the elimination of all muggles, and worked towards such a goal.

Summary: Harry finds the book(s) in 5th year or later, and goes back in time. He arrives in the body of his younger self. I would prefer him to grow up a very smart baby, but any time before his Hogwarts letter comes will suffice.


End file.
